1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor chairs and more specifically it relates to a portable outdoors chair system for efficiently allowing an individual to sit comfortably against a stationary object, such as a tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Outdoor activities, such as bird watching and hunting have been performed for years. It is often desirable after hiking in the outdoors to sit down upon a chair, rather than sitting upon the ground which can be uncomfortable and wet. This may be especially evident when hunting, wherein it is generally required to sit in a still manner for extended periods of time while hunting.
Many outdoor chairs currently sold are bulky and thus difficult to carry along with the hiker or hunter for extended periods of time and through rough terrain. Another problem with commonly sold chairs is that the chairs may be difficult to set up and require separate tools. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved portable outdoors chair system for efficiently allowing an individual to sit comfortably against a stationary object, such as a tree.